


Shut Up And Kiss Me Now

by missedcall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i'll be adding tags as they come along), AU: Inmates, Alternate Universe - Prison, Denial of Homosexuality, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedcall/pseuds/missedcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry's a cocky charm and Louis' got a stick up his ass where Harry would much rather have <em>his</em> stick up Louis' ass if you pick up what I'm laying down. Which, by the way, Louis is definitely <em>not<em></em></em> gay and when he gets home from this hell house of harassment he is most definitely going to blog about it. Also, Harry kinda really likes pudding.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(Harry and Louis become bunk mates in prison and Louis' a bit of a snob)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally meant to be a chaptered fic but I reached my deadline... Title taken from For Baltimore by ATL
> 
> Also pls don't expect this to be some hard core prison shit, I know nothing about actual court happenings nor have I ever been to prison it's just all Larry please just enjoy Larry. Hope you like it! Feedback _always_ welcome. ~~Sorry the summary's shit.~~
> 
> (Haven't had a beta yet so please know there _will ___be mistakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just really wants to hug Niall. Not all officers are knobs, evidently enough. Louis meets Harry. And Grimmy. Grimmy first. Prison sucks. 
> 
> (Louis get sentenced.)

"Hey, cheer up buddy-o."

Louis lifts his head from its shameful resting place on his palm. He squints, annoyed. " _Buddy-o_?"

Niall shrugs staring off almost distantly in a flustered, his hand having stilled on Louis' back where he was previously rubbing it. "Trying to get my American accent down, damn buggers." He shakes his head as if removing himself from a trance and pats Louis' back. "Anyway, you'll do fine. What's the worst you can get? Highway picking? Hey, maybe you could become one of them street livers and sell socks on the pavement!" 

"Three years, actually, and Niall if you're so interested, why don't you take my place and go yourself?" Okay, so Louis' a bit cranky. He loves Niall, really, but how the hell is he so damn cheery all the time? I mean _fuck_.

He shakes his head, biting his lip excitedly through a grin. "I've got a date tonight. Can't imagine dinner and a movie would go great from behind bars, ey chief?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Is it that Liam guy again? How long are you going to go 'round chasing him before you realize he's _never gonna put out_?" Niall's silent, grinning shyly. Niall's never silent. Louis' eyes go wide. "You've done it already, haven't you? You little shit, you didn't tell me?!"

Niall lifts his hands as if in surrender - how ironic - grinning widely. "I plead the fourth."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, turning his head back to is palm. "It's ' _I plead the fifth_ ', Niall, even I know that." Niall's face goes serious, he's truly offended. "Hey, I've only just picked the role! You try being American, damn worst thing in the world, I tell ya."

"Liam's half." Niall's face goes white, he forgot about that. Liam's just so _British_.

"Well, then you should take it up with him, he'll tell ya." Louis rolls his eyes - they're kind of sore now, he really needs to stop doing that. Just as Louis' about to reply with a demeaning, but witty, ' _Yeah, well it can't be all that bad having a half-American prick up your arse, seeing as your going on another date tonight. Or maybe that's why you didn't tell me, hm_.' The judge calls order in the court and the jurors make their way back in. Louis sits up, stiff and hopeful - Niall's still trying to focus his attention on priorities at the moment, he figures it must be over around the group of people with serious looks on their faces.

"Would the defendant please stand, jurors, your representative. Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

The entire courtroom is silent in the seconds following, Louis holds his breath.

"Yes judge. As a unanimous decision amongst the jurors, we find the defendant, Louis Tomlinson, guilty." Louis' shoulders drop and his head is hanging, staring at his soon to be cuffed hands. He hears nothing but a dull buzz in his ear after that, and he's not entirely sure what happens next. He does know, though, that he was yanked rather harshly from Niall's comforting arms and cuffed coldly. He was here under the small, guilty umbrella of shoplifting - it was an accident, honestly. Is it not usual for people to accidentally miss a few items in their cart to get ringed up? I mean, it's not like he was here on account of grand theft auto, and why didn't people go to jail for thieving hearts? That's got to be some cruel law violation somewhere - in Louis' eyes, it must be the biggest. Next thing he knows he's being pushed through the door that leads to his cell. He chances a glance at Niall, just a small glimpse, but he wishes he hadn't. He doesn't think he's seen Niall this crushed since he was denied the lead role in Huckleberry Fin back in sixth form. Louis hates being the cause of that now.

When he turns his attention solemnly back to where he's being led, he notices they've passed his usual cell. That's a bit discomforting - Louis had grown accustomed to that cell. He begins to sweat. "Um, officer, where are we going exactly?"

Louis looks behind his shoulder at the officer, but he doesn't meet his gaze, only snickers and continues guiding him with a hand on his shoulder. "Why, we're putting you away, of course!" Louis' a bit shocked, he doesn't know how he should feel about this. He doesn't know how he's _supposed_ to feel about this.

"Um, sir, how long am I in for, exactly?" The officer halts, and, having been a few paces ahead, Louis bumps into him.

"Jesus, boy, were you paying any attention in there at all?" Louis gulps and the officer shakes his head disappointed before turning and walking again. Louis scuffles to keep up.  "This is going to be a long eighteen months for you, kid." Louis' mouth goes dry and soon he's being led out of large double doors and down to the traditional cop car - Louis never imagined he'd have to be in one again. He ducks into the car and speechlessly nods a small thank you to the officer holding the door open for him. The officer shakes his head as if in the highest, but doubtful, hopes that this boy makes it through the next two years before he shuts the door.

Louis is sat frozen in his seat, doe-eyed and cuffed hands resting slack in his lap. He's completely zoned out. As the officer in the front seat begins driving he can't keep himself from looking at the blue-eyed boy in his backseat - he takes pity on him. He sighs before speaking up. "Come on, now, cheer up. You could've received a longer sentence, you know?" Louis' instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of the man's voice. He blinks, dazed at first, trying to refocus his attention on the man actively trying to act nonchalant in the rearview mirror. He had brown hair and tan skin, high cheekbones and stubble above his lip. He was a very attractive man by anyone's standards - he was categorically _gorgeous_. Louis could see that he was trying to act like he didn't care so much, but he could tell that maybe - considering his job - he cared a little _too_ much. He looks up and their eyes meet for a split second before he's turned his attention back to he road.

"Longer, right." Louis mumbles to himself, gaze falling on his cuffed hands. "Right, and who's to say that I couldn't perhaps have gotten a shorter sentence?" Louis speaks up this time, looking back up at the officer curiously as he makes his point. He can see him smirk in the mirror as he makes a turn.

"Might've thought of that before you ran off with unpaid items." Louis gapes.

"It was an _accident_!" Louis slumps back in his seat, looking miserably out of the darkened window. "Not like I would expect you to believe me, you only do what you're told." Louis mumbles quietly, but the man hears it anyway.

"Hey now, let's not make this about me. I'm only doing my job, sure, but I don't quite recall being told to talk to you at all. Granted, as long as they're paying me I'll do what I'm told. I only work for the system, I'm not controlled by it." Louis looks up surprised. He'd never met a police officer who didn't think everyone who wasn't them was beneath them. He shrugs. "Puts food on the table, not chips in my brain. Not all officers are the same, you know." Louis nods soundlessly. 

The officer makes another turn and soon they're passing the gates of the entrance, driving up the incline to Louis' new home. He sighs. "Look, I believe you, okay? It's not like it's much of a big crime anyway, honestly they should be locking up criminals who deserve it. Although you did try to outrun some officers, you know how officers get when they're made to look like that haven't any control over a situation." Louis rolls his eyes and scoffs - they're no longer sore. He truly thought this man might be different. The officer huffs out a laugh. "Oh come on, accident, yeah? Look, my name's Malik. When you get out of there, and hopefully it's soon, come find me. I'd like to quit my job soon, but I'd like to give myself some time to save up and stuff. Maybe you could show me the ropes of life outside of being an officer. I'm still a human being, you know. Who knows, maybe we could even be friends." Officer Malik pauses for a moment. The incline is turning flat and Louis knows they've arrived.

"Just, as a personal favor, man to man - promise you'll come find me? I believe you, I truly do, and I can't stand being an accomplice to the government's theft of innocent people's time and lives while the real criminals kick back and relax." He pauses and puts the car in park, no longer meeting Louis' eyes. "I understand, though, if you don't want to."

"Yeah." Louis speaks up cutting him off. He clears his throat. "Yeah, I promise." He sits up and the door is being opened by another officer. "Thanks you know, for driving me up here and all." Officer Malik nods and smiles softly, saluting Louis as he hops out of the car.

                                                                                                      —

"Shop lifting, ey?" The lady at the front desk was rather annoying. In fact, Louis hated her.

"That's what I'm in for, yeah." 

She lifts an eyebrow at him, looking up from his paperwork and giving him a good, almost invasive stare. Louis cocks his eyebrow back. He's both tired and exhausted and really doesn't know what to think. About anything. She looks back down at the papers in her hands, shuts his case file folder and drops it on her desk with a thud, nodding her head toward the hallway next to the desk. The officer behind him pushes Louis forward and guides him down to the gate, letting him in and uncuffing his wrists before shutting the gate behind him and locking it. Louis jumps, startled, and turns to see that it's only him and another woman hidden between shelves of clothing. She comes out with a uniform and a pair of shoes. He reaches his hands out, smiling a kind 'thank you' and expecting her to hand him the bundle and is massively startled when she drops it harshly on a table against the wall.

"Strip." Is all she says - rather harshly, Louis might add - and this startles Louis even more, jumping slightly.

"I- uh?"

"I said,  _strip_." She demands, pulling on gloves. Louis is unsure of what's about to happen and has absolutely no clue if this is  _supposed_ to happen upon entering prison. All he's currently aware of is that this woman  _probably_ can make bad things happen to him if he disobeys, so he hurriedly shucks off his trousers and sweater, and not in a sexy, horny kind of way either. He nearly falls face first pulling his trousers off.

"Bend over and face the wall. Place your hands on the tile if you're having difficulty keeping your balance or the wall in front of you if you are unable to reach the tile. Squat and cough three times then stand back up, legs together and butt out." Louis looks absolutely shocked - he  _is_ absolutely shocked. Astounded, really.

"I-"

"Are you trying to disobey an officer?  _Now_ , Tomlinson, and I won't repeat it again." So Louis does as told, coughing a total of five times after being scolded for his rather pathetic first two. Louis tries desperately not to think about it - how exposed he is, completely at the will of a  _prison_ officer, and not even in a good, horny, kinky sort of way. He tries really very hard and he thinks he's got himself calm, breathing in and out steadily and talking to himself very,  _very_ quietly to assure himself that it's alright, everything's normal. Louis is doing a good job at this, remaining calm and normal. He's doing good and then his words of reassurance are cut off in a _dramatically_ sharp manner when he feels gloved finger tips probing lightly at the rim of his arse hole.  _  
_

Louis looks back, all color drained from his face and a cold sweat beginning to break at his hairline, met with the sight of the prison officer's disgusted face as she tilts her head and moves her finger to open him wider, pulling his rim open only slightly as she tries to get a glimpse in with a flashlight. Louis thinks he might barf.

                                                                                                      —

Louis feels sick. Louis feels really sick. After being probed for what  _literally_ felt like an eternity he was told to change, clothes shoved at him as the other cavities of his body were searched. Louis mentally thanked God and his mother for having him circumcised as a baby, otherwise he's not sure he would have made it through the search at all. The woman's hands were still gloved as she continued her search and Louis desperately hoped that she was using her alternate hand when she checked his mouth and ears.

When he was fully clothed and his somehow perfect fitting shoes were all tucked up with his feet, a male guard came in and dragged Louis along the corridors until he was met with some other prisoner, the guard leaving with a simple "Make sure his loon doesn't show." before walking off in the other direction. Louis gulps, turning back to face the prisoner he was left at the hands of. 

 His stance is casual and almost demeaning - if the way one stands can be so. Louis says it can. His hands are big, fingers long, nails bitten in - but they look dry. Louis hopes that doesn't mean they don't have lotion here. His eyes lift and soon they're on the culprit's face, eyes trained on his bitten in fingernails - how 90's biker cliché, _ugh_  -  and his hair holding up in a messy, thick quiff. His hair's really annoying. Louis' brought back from his internal thoughts of disgust when the man snickers, hand still up but eyes trained on Louis. 

"Checking me out, mate?" 

Louis' annoyed. This man annoys Louis. " _Hardly_."

"Ah, so he  _speaks_! Was beginning to think you were a mute twink, which might have sucked 'cause we've already got one of those." He says, feigning amusement but completely owning superiority as he nods his head to the side where another man is standing completely still, forehead against the wall. "Then again could've used you. He's a good fuck once you get used to his silence, but you're much prettier. Most people don't usually use him for that long, anyway."

Louis gives him a long look before speaking up. "Gonna show me to my quarters or is your duty just to keep me standing here all day long?" 

"An attitude you've got, might want to take it down a notch, with that attitude of yours you won't last a minute without a cock shoving its way up your arse. Though I'm sure that doesn't seem so bad to you." And the man turns, starting to walk and expecting Louis to follow. Which he does. What other choice does he have?

"My name's Grimmy. You can call me Grimmy." 

"If that's your name I assume that's what I'd have called you." Louis digs, taking hasty steps to keep up with  _Grimmy_. What kind of name is that anyway?

"Listen, twink, I'm the one you're gonna be forced to come to when you've got questions and problems so if I were you I'd take that stick out of my arse and start acting like a proper underclass inmate. Or shove it in harder, which ever gets the job done. Now, for the kitchen." Louis refrains - for the third time - from correcting Grimmy's usage of the word  _twink_ against him. Louis Tomlinson is no twink, no sir, certainly not. Grimmy shows him around and Louis' got the general idea of the prison. It shocked him at first that the prisoners were let alone to roam freely. He'd only seen tidbits of prison life in movies on the telly, but the prisoners were always locked up, so Louis' (sort of) glad that that's not the case here. Though when he really thinks about it that one fact can be quite scary.

"Well, short-stack, this is where you'll bunk for the night. You're excused from any duty today seeing as you've just got here and it's past lunch anyway. Your bunk mate'll be 'round soon, don't wait up on him. Make yourself at home, twink. Can tell it'll be a fun time." And with that Grimmy leaves with a wink, standing straight and walking off. Louis has to admit he's afraid Grimmy's definition of 'fun' is much different from his. He thinks perhaps he should seek console from a dictionary, just to be sure.

The bunk rooms are like dorms, Louis thinks. Little, miniature, tiny, elf dorms. High ceiling as well, from an elf's perspective. Just right for any normal person.  _Shortstack_ , Louis scoffs. He doesn't know about anything never mind he doesn't know about anything this whole prison shit is going to be shit. Louis' mumbling to himself as he sets his bed, shaking his head every so often and trying to keep his emotions under control. He really wants to punch a wall - always loved the pain of that, Louis. 

Louis doesn't even hear the creak of the bed under him (he has top bunk), still mumbling nonsensically to himself. He jumps when he feels a touch at his thigh though, a slight pinch, and nearly falls over completely. He catches himself on the railing of the bed post before any damage can be done, looking at the person in the bottom bunk, utterly shocked.

"They told me I was gonna have a new mate, just never thought they'd allow me one so fit." The man says, examining something pinched between his forefinger and thumb while laying back casually. "Lint." He says by way of explanation, meeting Louis' eyes for the first time as he flicks the fuzz away. He sits up then, legs spread and arms resting on his knees as he looks up at Louis casually. Louis hasn't looked away, not once, and he's not sure he can - he's always been attracted to eyes, and this man has the most beautiful, wide green eyes Louis has ever seen. Still, he was a criminal and Louis' trying to figure out if pinching his thigh might count as sexual harassment or something. He shakes his head softly, eyes remaining cautiously on the man as he tries to clear his mind and takes a deep breath.

"So, what're you in for anyway?" Louis' a bit startled at first, but soon snorts, staring him straight in the eye.

"Bit of a cliché question, isn't it?" So Louis' doing it again, this little attitude of his, only this time it's not the ' _you're beneath me_ ' tone, but rather the one he takes when he's adamantly trying to avoid a question. He's become rather good at that. The curly haired, green eyed man merely cocks an eyebrow in response. Louis holds no upper hand here. (Or maybe he's a little too willing and this man's beauty is a little too, well, _beautiful_.)

Louis gives a resigned sigh, looking over and leaning his bum back on the shelf that's near the head of the bunk, arms crossed. "Right, well, I was caught ' _shoplifting_ ' bum wipes. Bloody ludicrous, I tell you." Louis hasn't met his eyes since he began explaining, staring ahead at the floor in a annoyed manner.

"And?" Louis eyes snap over to the man at the bed.

" _And_?" 

" _And_ what else? No copper and judge is going to lock you up in this hell-hole for a year and a half for bloody  _bum wipes_. C'mon now, I'm not  _stupid._ "

Louis' shocked, but he knows this man is right. He sighs then looks over at the man with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "A portable back massager. Cordless. Quite expensive, actually." 

"There we are, one of them vibrating ones, yes?" He's smirking now, the man, looking cocky and amused.

"Yeah."

Green eyes - or as Louis has momentarily nicknamed him - gives a brief chuckle and Louis thinks his smile might be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Well," he says, "You're just a right _twink_  now, aren't you?" Annnnnd yeah never mind this man's smile is hideous. Fuck him, fuck everyone here.

" _Excuse me?_ " And here he is again, that little ' _you're beneath me_ ' attitude shining brighter than his future. And, okay, maybe that wasn't the best analogy to bring up because Louis' currently in  _prison_ so his future doesn't seem all that bright at all but, I mean -  _you get the point._

"Oh, nothing. Lovely arse, by the way. I take it that cordless excuse for a back massager wasn't so you could pamper up your poor old aching back, now, was it?"

Louis shakes his head, frustrated and with a headache, his brows furrowed. "What are you getting at? Of course it was."

And then the man stands up, arms crossed as he walks over to Louis and dips his head lower so it's hovering just over Louis' face - really, the height difference is quite uncanny. His breath hitches as the man's eyes squint down into Louis', gaze flicking between between the two, scrutinizing him. He leans in closer and Louis' breath has hitched now, hands digging into the sharp edge of the shelf he's leaning on as he tries to back away from this man's  _entirety_. His hand slips as he tries to move further, tearing at his skin and eliciting a small whimper from him as he shrinks back, feeling small with the literal looming over of this gigantic man just in front of him. 

"You're a rotten liar, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis' eyes widen. "H-how do you know my name?"

He smirks, straightening himself out as he stands in front of Louis, arms crossed. "I'm on good terms with the guards." Just then one of the guards show up at the entrance of their cell.

"Everything alright?"

"Perfect." He answers, eyes never leaving Louis, still shrunk back and shocked as he swallows dryly. His smirk grows wider.

"Well, go on then! No time to be lolling about!" Just then a - rather obnoxious - bell rings and startles Louis. 

"Dinner." Is all green eyes says before dropping a wink and walking off, smirk still intact and more amused than anything.

                                                                                                      —

 When Louis finds it in himself to leave the room he's nothing less than _fuming_ , downright _annoyed_. Who does this man - well, really, calling him a man seems like a bit of a stretch, he seems a bit young, younger than him, childish - think he is to interrogate Louis like he knows him? Like he has some type of authority? Like he already  _knows_  the answers to all his question? Well sod him, sod everything. 

Louis' manages to calm himself down as he receives his food, which looks right _disgusting_ , stands to the side and is faced with the trouble of trying to find where to sit. Louis figures he could probably sit off in the toilets, eat peacefully there, but as he walks to the cafeteria exits a guard stops him and Louis curses internally, trying to play the innocent card.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asks dauntingly.

Louis flutters his eyes and tries to get his act together, looking up and meeting the officer's gaze with a small smile. "Why the loo, of course? Why, is there something wrong?" If you were to ask Louis he'd say he's done the innocent character its proper justice - he's pretty sure he even got the little twinkle in his eye, too.

The guard only scoffs. "Cut the crap, inmate.  _All_ food stays in the cafeteria boundaries _at all_ _times_ , got that, Marry Poppins." Louis face drops into a sort of scowl, giving the man a narrow eyed, insincere slight up turn of his lip as he tilts his head and turns around in understanding.

"Everyone's a critic." He mumbles to himself as he scans the area and, okay, that was a bit of a cliché thing to say but  _still_. He's a drama major for Christ's sake - and rightly so! Louis sighs and considers skipping dinner altogether just to get out of this situation - he's not that hungry, not really. And just when he's about to go on with that plan he spots a near empty table. Louis tilts his head in wonderment before perking up and making his way over, sliding in on the other end with his best smile.

"Hey!" He chirps. The man looks up at him. He's a bit scrawny, scrawnier than Louis which makes him happy in the worst sense, and he looks a bit awkward. His shoulders are still hunched over his tray, but his eyes are on Louis' now, and fleetingly so. Louis can tell he's flustered with this unwanted attention - it's obvious he tries to make nothing of himself, hide out in the shadows. Really, if they were in school Louis guesses he'd be a lonesome nerd. But Louis' not trying to be judgmental here, not at all,  _especially_ not here. So he leans in a bit, eyes bright and smile a bit softer now. _  
_

"So tell me," Louis whispers as if it's some kind of secret, "How's the food here?" And just when Louis thinks he's going to get an answer out of him, his eyes focused on his fiddling hands and his mouth moving to conjure up an answer, they're both startled suddenly.

"Beat it." Green eyes says, standing over the poor guy expectantly with his lunch tray in hand.

"I - uh." Is all he says before standing up awkwardly, the lankiness of his body quite evident. Curly - another nickname - sits and begins to dig at the food on his plate with his plastic fork. He looks back at Louis, the nerd, before scampering off to God knows where. Louis tries to get out an apology, but the man's already gone too far off for him to hear anything. Louis' not sure he'll be seeing much of him ever again, and that makes him kind of sad. And then he's mad.

Louis exhales angrily, not meeting Curly's green eyes as he looks over at him, taking an obnoxiously ripping bite of his bread bun. His chewing is also obnoxious and loud, and Louis can't help but look up at him, annoyed. His chewing pauses and it's the most innocent face he makes that Louis' ever seen, eyes wide and staring over at Louis almost like a deer caught in headlights before he breaks out into an obnoxious grin, cheeks high strung and eyes squinted. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Oh, piss off."

He looks at Louis wonderingly before pointing his spoon at him with conviction. "You know, you're really moody." He says before looking down at his tray in an almost confused manner before grabbing the small cup and lifting it to Louis. "Pudding?" 

Louis scowls. "No, I don't want any pudding. If I did don't you think I'd have gotten some for myself?" He only shrugs, eyes trained on his pudding cup as he mixes it and shoves the spoon in his mouth, eyes on Louis. 

Louis squints at him. "What are you in for?" Louis asks warily, arms crossed. It's decided, Louis' not hungry at all. Curly's on his third spoon of pudding when Louis asks, humming around the spoon and nodding his head as if he were expecting it.

"Ah," he says, tipping the spoon at Louis in acknowledgment. "Was waiting for you to ask me that. Curious bloke, you. Don't even know my name and you're asking me what I'm in for." He says before shoving another spoonful in.

Louis cocks his brow in question. "Well?"

He smiles. "Styles. Harry Styles. Good name, might consider calling your kid it."  _Harry_ winks, moving the spoon from pointing at Louis back to his pudding and into his mouth.

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, Harry looking up at him again with wide eyes. He sighs, removing the spoon from his mouth carefully and watching as he stirs his pudding on the table absently. "Abuse." And this catches Louis' attention, his eyes wide and flitting back to Harry, shocked at both the resigned tone of his voice and the word his tone carried.

Harry only shrugs - vision still focused on his pudding - and his eyebrow twitches up in irony before shoving another spoonful in and looking up at Louis. His expression feigns amusement - or maybe he really was amused, only ironically so. "Was gone for three days, up to drive my mum home from the airport and catch up with my sister and some friends back home. Come back to charges of abuse pressed by my girlfriend." Harry laughs dryly, almost pathetically, as he eyes his pudding again.

"She was a nutter, that one, but a mighty good shag, let me tell you." And Harry's smirking reminiscently now, head tilted and staring at nothing as he recounts the memories. Louis doesn't know whether to feel bad or disgusted. He stays silent. "The evidence was uncanny, though." He gives a dry laugh. "Hell, would've charged myself guilty too if I didn't know better.  

Louis' a bit shocked - it's a lot of information to take in and he's not sure he's comprehended it correctly. "So you... you never?

"Hit her?" Harry asks, eyes meeting Louis'. "Not once." Harry pauses for a moment and Louis' about to ask more when he's cut off. "Well, except in bed of course. She always liked that sort of thing. A bit of spanking, perhaps some handcuffs every now and again. Real temptress." Harry nods, grinning widely as he shoves another spoon of pudding in his mouth. Louis rolls his eyes - he definitely likes Harry better when he's vulnerable. Totally.

"Oh shove it." He says, and now he's just disgusted and annoyed.

Harry smirks. "Oh, I did." He admits smugly, "Only once though. Didn't like it much, I guess. Never let me do it again." And Harry's staring at nothing again, smirking cockily. He shrugs, dropping his pudding cup back onto his tray and standing up with it in hand. "Done?" 

It takes Louis a moment to understand. "Oh, er- yeah. Please." And Harry snatches his tray and takes it to the trash, dropping all his uneaten food in and placing the tray carelessly on the top of the bin. Louis' a bit caught up in his head when Harry comes back, startling him. His presence is only brief, hand slammed on the table top excitedly as he leans over to Louis, curls hanging between them both. 

"Catch you at the cell." He winks, jogging off the the kitchen line. Another bell rings before Louis can think to do anything, but Louis stays frozen for a moment, watching Harry as he approaches the lunch lady behind the plastic of the salad bar, giving her - what Louis assumes to be - his best, charming smile. It's working, Louis thinks, whatever it is Harry's trying to accomplish it seems to be working if the woman's eyes flutter and her cheeks warm in a flustered manner. Hm.

It's then that Louis decides Harry is only bad news that's bound to make this whole prison thing worse. Getting up and shaking his head clear of any thoughts of _Harry_ , Louis decides it best that he only remain inmates with him, nothing more - not a friend, not a confidant, nothing at all. Just bunk mates.

                                                                                                      —

Louis' only just placed his head on his pillow and he's already ninety percent asleep when he's startled awake. He hears a slam on the doorway of the dorm and shoots up to find a guard with his hand on the frame of the door. Shoving an all too compliant and _smirking_  Harry in. 

"Get in there, Styles." The guard says, somewhat annoyed but mostly resigned.

"Sure thing officer." He says, turning on his heel and smiling at the man largely. "Hey, be a doll and tell Jack I said happy birthday, won't you?"

The officer rolls his eyes and sighs nodding his head softly, waving him off as he turns to make his way out. "Yeah alright, whatever."

Harry grins. "Thanks mate." He turns back to Louis as the guard leaves the room, smiling happily. "Hey Tomlinson."

Louis only rolls his eyes. "My name's Louis, you know."

"Oh, I know." Harry says, grinning as he pulls a cup out of his suit. "Pudding?"

And Louis' truly shocked. How even -? How? "No I... I'm good, thanks. Harry shrugs.

"More for me." He says, shoving a spoonful in his mouth and leaning himself on the wall. "Wasn't hard to charm good ol' back there serving, May. Told her it was for you. She was very delighted by you." He says, closing his mouth around another spoonful contemplatively before shrugging. "Told her you weren't really into women." Louis' eyes widen incredulously at Harry. 

"I apologized of course, I'm not some heartless bastard." He says almost defensively. "Anyway, in the end she said she understood and gave me a few extra. It's too bad she's only ever here once a month." Harry frowns, pouting a bit as he looks down at his pudding cup. "I'm really going to miss my pudding."

Louis' still astonished, gaping now. "I am  _not_ gay." He says through clenched teeth, snarling. 

"Whatever you say, round arse."

Louis has to try really hard to contain himself. " _Look_ , I am your cell mate and that is  _all_. Got it?"

Harry pouts at him around his spoon. "Thought we were friends." He says, feigning sadness.

"You might consider me yours, Styles, but I do  _not_ consider you mine." 

"So you're okay with being mine, then?"

"Wha- Harry, that is _not_ what I meant and you kn-" But Louis' cut off by Harry lips as he hops up and plants a kiss on them with a smack, big and wet.

He pulls away smiling. "I'm glad we've established the dominance in this relationship so early on." He says, wiping at his mouth with a wistful smile. "Night!" He winks, getting down and throwing himself on the bottom bunk. Louis is shocked, still. Completely frozen.

His heart fluttered when Harry's lips had met his, and he's still sitting there trying to grasp it all. 

"You know," Harry says from the bunk below, cuddled up in himself. "There's a chance you might get some sleep if you quit thinking about me - I've been told I'm  _quite_ distracting." And Louis can't see him but he knows he's smirking, and Louis curses at himself for knowing Harry that well already and at all. He also curses at himself for letting Harry  _get_ to him. 

 _We're just bunk mates,_ he reminds himself, wiping at his mouth roughly and laying down on the stale bed.  _Just bunk mates._

"Lights out!" Louis hears distantly, and soon the only light is that of the moon, filtering through the small shaft of bars on the ceiling of their room. Louis sleeps easily and better than he has in ages, which is weird - this day has been  _exhausting_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probs be posted tonight as well but yeno. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Stay tuned!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first day doesn't go so hot

Louis wakes up to the ever present sound of bustle and voices all around and tosses over in his sheet, mumbling softly for his sisters to shut up. The noise doesn't stop, but rather gets louder and Louis feels a dip in his bunk. He sits up now, eyes squinted and sheet tossed over.

"Lottie, I  _said-_ " The ceiling light is blinding and there's sunlight filtering through as well. Looking over to the doorway Louis sees men walking about with tired faces and that's when he's really awake. It takes him a second to understand, blinking as he stares at his surroundings with wide eyes. But then he remembers and it takes everything in him not to sob.

"Lottie, huh?" Louis nearly jumps out of his skin - then he remembers _him_ as well.

"Y-yeah. She's...she's my sister." And Harry's arms are resting folded on the side of Louis' bed, chin resting on them as he stares at Louis with a tired smile and morning eyes.

"What time is it?" 

"Six in the morning." Harry smiles faintly, eyes shutting against his uplifted cheeks. "Bath time." And Louis' pretty sure Harry's fallen asleep for a brief second, his breaths soft and shallow as his head rests comfortably on his arms. He's awake after only a moment though, making cute little sounds with his mouth as he tries to wake himself up. Come on, it's not _gay_  to think that. Cute! That's all it is!

"Well," Harry yawns, "Time to bathe." And he hops down, removing his clothes lazily and Louis looks away because he's  _removing his clothes_. He takes a shaky breath and hops down from his bunk, turning his back to the near naked Harry just beside him. He gathers his things - towel, cheap soap, etc. - and pretends to be busy with them as he waits for Harry to leave. He doesn't hear Harry moving around anymore and it kind of feels weird because, well he just  _thought_ that upon exit Harry would give some word of departure. But again, Louis must realize that this is  _prison_ , not Tesco or something. He sighs and turns over his shoulder as he sets his things down and prepares to remove _enough_ clothing to get him to the shower and not have him taking up a lot of time. He doesn't want drama. Less so crazy naked men shouting at him. 

His head is lowered when he turns around, eyes focused on the buttons of his jumpsuit. He doesn't notice Harry smirking tiredly at the doorway, towel hung loosely around his hips as he watches Louis with tired but intrigued eyes.

"Need help?" He asks and Louis jumps, completely startled at Harry's voice. Really, he actually has goose bumps. Louis' shock has left him frozen and really he needs to quit getting shocked at things so easily. Harry strolls over casually, giving Louis a few small pats on his cheek as he stares up at him with a dry mouth. "Come on now, it's not  _that_ hard." He says, his fingers working at the buttons as he gives a slight smirk. Louis' only just got his actions back at hand when Grimmy shows up at their doorway, towel slung around his hips as well.

"Come on, Styles! What are you doing?" He adds as an afterthought. Harry looks over his shoulder at him, hands still working on the last button of Louis' uniform before the drawstring of the waistband. 

"Yeah, be right there." Grimmy gives him a weird look but walks off anyway. Harry turns back to Louis, grabbing his face between his hands.

"I've unbuttoned you now, think you can handle the rest?" Louis nods, mouth dry. He blames it on the time. Louis  _never_ gets up any time earlier than nine-thirty.  _Ever_. Harry smiles, clapping his hands against Louis' cheeks lightly. "Good. Catch you at the loo."

And just like that, he's gone, skidding out the doorway no doubt to trail _Grimmy,_ where ever the guy went. Louis gulps and looks down at his uniform, the buttons undone and the whole top half open revealing his undershirt. He doesn't even know how he managed to fall asleep in this. He gets undressed slowly, figuring that a bunch of people will be in line for the showers and if he's going to wait anyway may as well kill the time. 

There are ten people in line when Louis gets there and he waits patiently. He doesn't see Harry anywhere and figures he's probably already bathed, but it doesn't matter anyway, seeing as they're just  _bunk mates._ It's just nice to have someone to speak to every now and then is all. Louis talks a lot, like a lot a lot, and he's not sure how he's going to make it through these next few (many) months without having someone there to listen to him ramble on all day. Louis misses Niall.

There are three other men in the showers beside him when Louis finally enters one, tired and very much ready to wash himself off. The floors are disgusting and grimy, but it's so early in the morning that Louis can't find it in himself to care. He's under the sprinkler, enjoying the warm water - _yes!_ There is  _actually_ warm water! - as it runs over his skin and his eyes are closed in bliss because as long as Louis is here he knows this will be the closest thing to home he'll have. He's in the middle of a contented sigh when the curtains are ripped open, startling Louis yet again as he stumbles forward and tries to hide intimates.

"Oh, sorry, were you wanking?" Is all Harry says before stepping in and setting his towel on the barrier between the showers, wiping at his mouth as he gets under the water and runs his hands through his hair. (Louis doesn't want to think about the dirty things Harry and Grimmy got up to that required Harry to wipe _white_  off his mouth.) Louis doesn't mean to look, but Harry is proper  _packing_. He mentally scolds himself for looking, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing in annoyance.

"Harry,  _what_ are you doing here?" And Harry looks at him as if it's all very obvious.

"Taking a shower?" He says in question. Louis gives him an incredulous look. "You know," he says, wetting his hair again and reaching for the shampoo, "I lied the other day when I said you had a nice arse." Harry pauses, dipping his head under the water to rinse out the shampoo, stepping out of it toward Louis with a grin on his face.

"You have a  _fantastic_  one. Very round, very cute." Louis scowls and snatches the shampoo from Harry, standing under the stream and as far from Harry as productively possible. "Can't imagine how many hands have kneaded those buns, ey?" He jokes, stepping under the water alongside Louis just as he finishes rinsing his hair.

Louis pauses, looking at Harry with honest curiosity before cocking his eyebrow as his face drops into that of annoyance. "Have you quite finished?" He asks, turning from Harry as he soaps up his body.

Harry only smirks. "I used to be a baker."

"Fun." Louis says dryly.

"Very. Pass the soap?" He asks, innocently enough, and Louis figures, well if he can't get him out of the shower there's no point in fighting it. He hands him the soap in reluctance, rinsing his own body. Louis thinks he might just make it out in the silence that follows, rinsing the last - disgustingly  _dry_ suds - off and moving for his towel when Harry shuts off the water, reaching for his own towel and ruffling his hair with it. Louis sighs and steps out to dry himself, he's  _definitely_ going to need lotion. Harry's looking in the mirror when he speaks up again, drying off his arms so he can wrap his towel around his hips - not that he had a problem with nudity.  _That_ _much_ was obvious.

"Met some interesting people there at the bakery. 'Course the thick sweater, white apron, baker's hat look always worked on with the girls. Never much tried it with men though, too petty, don't you think?"

Louis' looking in the mirror now and Harry's leaning against the counter top looking over at him as he combs his hair away from his face. "Yes, very. Life must have been terrible without the occasional cock up your ass." Louis says dismissively, turning to walk back to their bunk, but Harry's already caught up to hand, hand on his shoulder as he whispers in his ear from behind. 

"Oh, believe me, I wasn't the one with the cock up my ass, but by the looks of it your life seems to be torture without on up yours." He pauses, playing with the wet hair at the nape of Louis' neck as he stands there, tense and exhaling shaky breaths. His heart is racing, but not in a good way. "They probably weren't all that good, were they? That's why you're so  _bitter_?" There's of moment of silence except Louis' heavy breathing just before the breakfast bell rings. Harry plants a kiss just under Louis ear, lingering and warm, and it takes everything Louis' got not to shiver.

"I'll grab you a biscuit." Is all he says before walking off in the other direction. Louis sighs heavily.  _Saved by the bell_. He doesn't think he's ever been happier about breakfast, and by Harry's promise he's even gladder that he'll have the room to himself to change. Louis stays in the loo for a few more minutes though, just as a precaution, and tries to calm his breathing down. He kinda really wants to cry. Like a lot. But, no, he has to be strong. He will be strong. He  _is_ strong. Plus there's a designated time for crying (night) and now is not it. 

                                                                                                      —

Louis' spent time is rewarded when he makes it back to the cell and it lacks Harry's presence. It's refreshing. He gets dressed slowly, taking his time and whistling softly as he feels the rough material slip up his skin. It's a peaceful few moments, Louis left to his thoughts in silence. He whistles so he doesn't have to think, doesn't have to think about the reality of it all. Where he is, who he is, why he is. It's all very deep and Louis knows the questions looming in his head are not ones her should confront, not now, not on his  _first day._  That's what it is, technically.

When Louis makes his way to the cafeteria it's about half through breakfast and all the cafeteria workers (all conveniently fellow inmates) give him dirty looks for being late and making them work. Louis sighs, stuck with the same predicament as he was at dinner last night, only he can see Harry rather clearly, sitting at a table with Grimmy. They're sitting on the opposite side of the table from where Louis' standing, but they're both much too engaged in conversation to see him. Rather intimate - probably dirty - conversation by how close their noses are, legs slotted loosely between each other's only till mid-thigh, Grimmy's hand making its way ever so slowly from Harry's knee to his thigh. Quite subtle. 

Harry's all smiles, smirking and blushing, turning away from whatever dirty words Grimmy's uttering shyly. It's almost rather cute, Louis thinks, only it's not because it's  _Grimmy_ and it's  _Harry_ and no. Louis doesn't need to be thinking about this. It doesn't dawn on him that he'd been standing there for a minute or two just staring at the pair until Harry's eyes met his in a shy glance to the side. Grimmy's nipping at Harry's ear when Harry calls Louis over, waving for him to come join them, an immediate smile breaking his lips. Grimmy's eyes only glance over at Louis, teeth dragging against the shell of Harry's ear in an almost possessive manner - claiming Harry as his own with small red lines from his teeth on the outer shell of his ear accompanied by the teasing, tiny, nips and kisses he's leaving on Harry's neck. Harry turns his head over to Grimmy now, eyes squinting by the apples of his cheeks as he giggles and tries to push Grimmy off him, being rather ticklish.

Louis takes a deep breath and sighs. Bunk mates. That's all. Harry's staring at Grimmy with stars in his eyes when Louis gets there, setting his tray down as Grimmy bites into a biscuit and looks at Harry with a mischievous spark in his eye. Louis averts his attention and clears his throat, picking mindlessly at his eggs. They look kind of gross. Louis' never much liked eggs.

"Louis!" Harry exclaims (a little school-girlish) as if just remembering he'd invited him over in the first place. Grimmy's smile falls and he glares at Louis for the loss of Harry's attention. When Louis looks up he only gives a faint smile, not wanting Harry to worry about some nonsense seemingly inevitable feud that Grimmy seems eminent on fueling at himself. Really, Louis wants nothing to do. In fact, Louis would gladly drop any association with Harry just to stop it all. It's far too early for him to have prison enemies already.

"Harry. Grimmy." He greets softly. Harry jumps in excitement - really, he's a completely different person and Louis may or may not be unreasonably jealous that Grimmy practically  _owns_ this side of him since he's not this way any other time. Harry's biting his lip and making little giddy noises and it's really quite weird but okay whatever, he's staring at Louis and Louis has yet to look up at him. 

When he does, Harry's eyes are wide and set on Louis', biting his lip excitedly. "Got you a biscuit." Louis can't help but smile because really it was quite sweet of Harry to do that and it was the one thing the cafeteria workers denied him which, evidently enough, was the only thing Louis was really craving at the moment. Louis watched him with hope as Harry looked down to his tray, reaching his hand to the empty compartment Louis assumed once held the biscuit. Harry frowns, eyebrows furrowed and fingers pulling at the empty napkin that was left in its place almost as if he's both disappointed with himself and confused.

Harry looks up at Louis sorrowfully, the deepest apologies written in his eyes. "I-"

"Oh, was this Louis' biscuit, then?" Grimmy asks, taking another bite. Harry's gaze snap to the biscuit in his hand, eyes widening as he looks up at Grimmy. "Just thought you didn't want it." He says, eyes unwavering as they stared at Louis. Harry's eyebrows furrow again.

"Grimmy-"

"No," Louis cuts in, "No, Harry, really I'm fine. Promise. Thank you though." Louis doesn't know what it is about Grimmy - his domineering presence or the crazy look possession and aggression in his eye - but he feels like he should protect Harry from him. Especially with how obviously awestruck he is by him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, eyes now on Louis. 

"Yeah, promise." Louis says, placing his hand lightly on Harry's and smiling at him in reassurance. So Louis might want to prove to both himself and Grimmy that he can't scare him off - maybe he kinda wants to make him a little jealous as well I mean who knows.

Harry perks up and smiles and Louis swears it could light up the whole world. "I'll get you pudding later." He whispers. Louis smiles back, crinkles and all. Before anything more can happen, the bell rings signaling the end of breakfast and Grimmy speaks up in an obnoxiously boisterous tone of voice.

"Well then Harry, twink," He nods in parting before turning to Harry again and quite nearly purring, "I'll see  _you_ later." Louis supposes it was meant to be mischievously lustful, but really he can't help but feel absolutely repelled. Harry seems to react differently though, as always, and bites his lip through a blush, eyes flitting away as he giggles, Grimmy nipping at his jaw with his teeth.

Grimmy gets up and give Louis a look before walking off and Harry pipes up. "You don't go to church, do you?" Louis shakes his head, it's true, he doesn't. Never much been his thing. He takes a sip of his milk before continuing, a faint milk line forming at the top of his lip.

Harry wipes at his mouth with his sleeve. "Come with me."

                                                                                                      —

And that's how it happens. Louis had had no idea where Harry was dragging him - quite literally and by the wrist - but for how undeniably excited he seemed - a little gleam in his eye partnered with a bit bottom lip out of excitement - he would have never imagined  _this_ is where they'd end up

So Louis sits there, slumped back in his chair, arms crossed, and face glaring in all boredom and annoyance as the men at either side of him told their stories solemnly.

"Anger management," Harry had whispered when they entered the room, dropping Louis' wrist and leaving him appalled at the doorway to greet the other inmates as they shouted a chorus of ' _Harry_ ' s when he entered the circle.

"Oi! You! Are you even listening, you?" Louis looks up and yeah the man is staring at him quite angrily. Probably not the best place for Louis to let his attitude show. The man's face is a bit red and most definitely angry as he stares Louis down. He's a bald headed man, a bit chubby and he could definitely drop Louis with a simple poke.

"Now, now Heston, remember what we're here for." The prison councilor in charge the group says calmly.

Heston leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at the ground. "Yeah alright, it's just I got trust problems you know, I don't like talkin' to people when they don't listen to me. Makes me feel bad 'bout myself is all." 

"Right, it's okay Heston. Why don't we take a break for now, yeah? What about you Tomlinson?" She says, looking over at Louis. "What's your problem?" 

Louis' answer is almost immediate. "Oh, I don't have any problems." Some of the prisoners in the circle begin to grumble and Harry's looking over at him with a smug smile. Louis wants to punch it off his face. 

"Now, calm down everyone. C'mon Louis. We've all got problems, that's why we're here isn't it? Go on, all confessions are safe here, we're not people of the judging type."

"Even you, then? You're here because you've got a problem?" Louis asks the councilor, annoyed. She seems slightly taken aback by the comment, but before she can answer Harry's hand is high on Louis' thigh giving it a slight, reassuring squeeze and making him jump, his eyes snapping over at Harry in question.  

Harry pats his thigh softly. "Oh c'mon, the only problem he has is denial. Right little twink he is and won't own up to it." Harry smiles and Louis' mouth goes agape. 

"I am  _not_ gay!" He shouts. Everyone's staring at him now and Louis can't help but realize what this looks like, turning to address all their watching eyes directly. "I'm not!"

"It's alright to be in denial, Tomlinson, everyone goes through it." The councilor reassures softly, eyes on his. He only sighs in frustration and slumps back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes on the floor.

"I'm not gay and I'm not in denial." He says quietly, avoiding the gazes of everyone around him.

The councilor wraps up the session then, claiming the day to have held much progress and voicing her expectation to see everyone at the next session. When she calls it off Louis is the first to jump out of his seat and head for the exit. Louis' kind of angry is the thing, which is ironic considering the session he just took part of, but he  _isn't_ gay and he  _isn't_ in denial and, no sir, Louis Tomlinson most definitely does _not_ have anger management issues.

Louis' walking fast and avoiding everyone around him, zigzagging through them and trying to avoid any and all contact as he makes his way to the cell. He doesn't know where else to go. Louis ignores it when he hears his name being called out behind him, sliding past people with faster ease. Louis can hear him struggling behind him mumbling 'Excuse me' and 'Sorry' and 'Gotta get through' left and right. Harry's so lanky Louis imagines this must be really difficult for him, but whatever fuck him. Louis' nearly made it around the corner that leads to the hall of their cell when he feels a soft tug at his shoulder.

"I was jogging after you," He says rolling up his sleeves. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Quite clearly." This confuses Harry. 

"Then why-"

"Tomlinson, mate!" They hear another voice calling - it's Heston. Louis' a bit worried for a second, stiffing under Harry's hand as the curly haired boy looks back at the owner of the voice. 

"Hey mate, 's Heston." Louis gulps and gives a slight nod, arms tightening where they're crossed over his chest. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted back in there. Councilor says I need to learn to channel and control my anger, so I just thought I owed yous an apology and - yeah."

Louis shakes his head. "No, no, really it was my fault - I should've been listening. It's just I've got this massive headache, you know? I really appreciate it though." Heston smiles widely and pulls Louis in a rough hug that nearly squeezes the breath out of Louis.

"Thanks mate, I like you!" He says excitedly.

"Yeah." Louis gives a smile, nodding.

"Well, 'm off to channel my anger, then." He leans in closer now as if to utter something in secret, "Get to shout at the men in the weight room, I do." And just like that he's gone off in the other direction. Louis wastes no time in walking in the direction of their cell, arms crossed and feet nearly scrambling. Harry catches up with him in no time.

"Hey," He says just as Louis reaches the corner, pulling him back by his arm and letting his back rest on the wall. It not aggressive, Louis' just compliant. "Why won't you talk to me?" Harry has a hand on his hip, the other resting on the wall above Louis' head as he looks down at him confused. 

"Harry, will you let me go please?"

"I'm not holding you."

"Not, but if I leave you'll only follow me. Now, please, will you let me get away from you?" Louis still won't meet his eyes.

"Louis, no, what's wrong with you, why are you acting like this?" And Harry's truly confused, Louis can see it on his face when he looks over.

"We're  _bunk mates_ , Harry. That's it. Okay, I don't need you taking me to these stupid anger management classes because you think it will benefit me one way or the other - you know what?  _You_ make me mad, okay? You want to help me? Get out of my life." 

Harry's face is stone hard. "Whatever you say,  _Tomlinson_." And Harry's gone. Louis sighs, he wasn't lying to Heston earlier. He has a headache and all he wants to do is sleep. Louis' only known Harry for a day yet it feels like he's messed him up enough for an eternity. Louis needs sleep.

                                                                                                      —

He's taken about a half hour nap when he's awoken by one of the guards. Louis' still groggy and doesn't ask any questions, just follows the man and bumps into him when he halts. 

"What's this about, then?"

"You've got a visitor." Louis' senses perk up at that and he blinks groggily up at the guard then out the doorway where he's standing. Louis' eyes widen. The top half of the opposite wall is a window to the other side, small compartments separated by gray colored dividers with a seat in between and a phone on the side. In one of the seats on the other side sits an awkward, nervous Niall, chewing at his fingernails subconsciously. Louis feels like tearing up.

Niall looks up and sees Louis, a smile etching itself on his lips. Louis makes his way over and here the guard behind him huff ' _Five minutes_ ' in a rough tone of voice, but Louis can't find it in him to care or feel bothered. _Niall's here._

"Niall," Is the first thing to leave Louis' lips when he picks up the phone and he actually is tearing up now because it's not even been a day here and it's already been the worst thing Louis' ever experienced. _"You're_   _here_." He croaks getting choked up and trying to laugh his tears away.

"I'm here, Louis." He says smiling that bright smile Louis has missed so much in the short time he's been here - it's almost pathetic actually, how much he realized he missed it.

Louis gives a small laugh and a tear makes its way down the apple of his cheek as he smiles. "God, it's only been a day and I've forgotten what it sounds like for someone to say my name fondly." 

Niall laughs at that too before waving Louis off and telling him to mop up his tears already. Louis' really missed Niall.

"How'd you get in here? I haven't got a visitors list yet." Niall smiles a little too widely in response and Louis knows that look all too well.

"I sweet talked 'em." Niall plays off, his smile changing smug as he leans back in his chair. Louis leans back too, eyes squinted and eyebrow cocked. Niall caves. "Oh, alright, Liam got me in. Friends with the warden -  _I know_ , small world." Louis' impressed but he doesn't show it.

"Yeah, where is the American anyway? You've had his prick up your arse how many times now and I _still_ haven't met him? I must say, I am a bit offended. Aren't you proud to call me your best friend?" Louis pouts and Niall rolls his eyes.

"He's in the lobby you bugger. Thought we might like some privacy. Anyway what kind of first impression would that be? Meeting my best friend behind bars, oh yeah, total knock out." Louis rolls his eyes and tells Niall to shut up and there a few moments of silence that follow.

"Seems like a good lad, that one. Don't fuck this one up."

Niall scoffs. "Might be telling you that!"

"Oh, what have I done?" Niall's silent for a moment.

"You've met someone, haven't you?" And Louis' appalled at that, eyebrows furrowing as he looks at Niall in confusion.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" 

"You're acting weird - you've met someone, I know it." Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes - it's scary, actually, for as long as they've been friends Niall's always known when he had a hankering for a certain someone before Louis even did. Almost like a sixth sense.

"Niall I've spent my night in  _prison_ and you're telling me I'm acting weird? It's an all men's prison, might I remind you!"

Niall squints at him. "This isn't prison weird, Louis, it's the weird you get when you like someone. I should know, I've only seen it a hundred times."

Louis sighs, resting his head in his hand. "Niall, I don't  _like_ anyone. In fact, I hate most of them. Alright? Now can we just drop it?"

"Whatever you say, Louis." And Louis cringes because that's kind of almost exactly what Harry said to him earlier before storming off and damnit Louis doesn't need to be thinking about him. 

"Thank you." It's silent in the few moments that pass before Louis speaks up again. "Hey, Niall, do you think you could send me money? I've got a savings account, all the information's in the cookie jar - you know the one that you never open with raisins? They've got like, this shop thing for inmates to buy toiletries and stuff and I haven't got any money in the system so I can't get anything and it's just - yeah, I'm tired." 

"Yeah, yeah of course. Anything you need, Louis, I'm always right here." Louis huffs a laugh - he wishes Niall's words were true. 

"Bid your goodbyes, times up!" The guard calls and Louis almost panics. This time with Niall has felt like an eternity cut much too short and it's very confusing because Louis doesn't know how to feel - he's startled.

"Hey, hey. Louis, look at me, I'm always just a phone call away, alright? They've got phones here, don't they?" Louis nods. "Don't hesitate to use it, alright?" Niall puts his knuckles against the window. 

"Come on, give me fist. And not like that." He jokes. Louis laughs a little, but other than that he's silent, bumping knuckles with Niall through window before the guard huffs another command.

"I'll miss you, Niall." Louis says, tearing up again, and now Niall's tearing up too but he wipes roughly at his eyes, smiling at Louis. 

"You too, Tommo." And before Louis can say anything more a guard has hung up Louis' phone for him and is escorting him out of the room. He looks back, just a glimpse, and it's just like it was in the court room - he wishes he never did.

                                                                                                      —

Louis' on the verge of a panic attack when he gets back to the inmate common room and he makes his way to the loo, holding his breath to keep the tears from spilling out and the ugly sounds that follow. He cries when he gets there, hands gripping the edge of the counter to keep himself under control. It's only brief, his fit, and soon enough he's wiping his eyes red as he tries to scrub the tears from his face. 

Louis' only got a small sniffle when he's done, taking deep breaths and calming himself when he hears a whimper much like the few he made not two minutes ago. Louis knows that the first rule of prison is not to get involved with other prisoner's business, but he kind of really feels like crap right now and he feels obliged to make whomever it may be feeling the same way feel better so he walks around the corner of the sink carefully, approaching the stall with a door quietly.

He pushes the door open slowly upon hearing a rather odd whimper, but whimper no less, followed by sniffling and gagging, and when it's open enough Louis can see what's happening inside and it's not at all what he thought it was. He sees Harry on his knees, eyes watering and eyebrows furrowed in concentration but looking all too compliantly lustful as he sucks on a cock. As he sucks on Grimmy's cock. Louis is absolutely startled, mouth agape and words all but lost as he tries to apologize. Grimmy smirks at him, back resting against the side of the stall as his hands tug at Harry's curls, moaning obnoxiously.

Louis thinks he might hurl. "Oh my - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Louis panics, eyes wide and still trying to gain control of his movements so he can  _leave_. His voice seems to startle Harry thoughas he pulls off Grimmy and turns to face him, panting through red lips. 

"Louis?" His voice cracks around the name and it takes all Louis' got to _not_ freak out. Harry's confused, so confused and Louis can't help but feel the same because  _what are you supposed to do when you're in this type of situation_? He's pretty sure there's no leaflet explaining that. _  
_

"Er-" He stutters, and before Harry can speak up again (because he most certainly was about to speak again) Louis' gone. Bolted out the door and back to his cell.

Louis can't find it in himself to stomach lunch and decides to skip dinner, not entirely interested in seeing Harry. For multiple reasons. It's weird, though, knowing Harry (who Louis angrily  _does_ know much too well to have only met him so many hours ago the night before) he would have stumbled into the room with and explanation or just  _something_ by now, but Louis figures he must be responding to his many wards off. It never occurs to him that Grimmy keeps him away and Harry falls for it unknowingly.

It's after dinner that Harry finally makes it back to the cell and Louis feels himself tense up, glad he was laying with his back to the doorway.

"Louis?" Harry whispers. Louis doesn't respond. Harry steps on his bed to look at him, shaking his shoulder lightly as he pretends to be asleep.

"Louis?" No response. Harry sighs in defeat, hopping down from his bed and climbing in under the covers. Louis sighs, body relaxing as he opens his eyes and tries to quietly cuddle himself in as comfortably as possible.

" _Bunk mates_." Louis freezes. He leans in and tries to hear Harry through his bed. Harry takes a deep breath. "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm sorry for the delay (even though it really wasn't much, I still made a promise) I fell ill and couldn't get to writing this (I tried and it was all rubbish rambling) but it's here now!
> 
> Unfortunately I **can't say when to expect the next chapter** bc I'm very busy with a move so I'll be making last minute packings and shoving everything in the moving truck and all the great (terrible) stuff.
> 
> BUT if you are interested **I do have a story or two lined up in queue** to be posted during my absence, it's just that this work won't be updated for a while :/ (An update in a week would be a _very ___hopeful guess, but also very unlikely)
> 
>  (still not beta'd)
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Much love<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't even know what to say  
>  
> 
> (this isn't some metaphorical chapter summary i literally dk what to say)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted in celebration of a small, minute bit of freedom (procrastination) & guess who saw the boys in San Antonio yo (me). Sincerely hope you enjoy it! Sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> I promise you there will be so many mistakes in this chapter it is not even funny

Louis wakes up on his own the next morning and it's not originally with the intentions of actually getting up, more so the nagging feeling in his bladder telling him he has to _go_ , but noticing the time as six and realizing he probably should really be heading out to the showers - again, after recalling where it exactly it is that he was - he hopped out of bed with sagging shoulders and a long sigh. He misses home. Louis knows he acts like a prick more than half the time and he's always complaining and being a god damn _awful_ son, but in all honesty his mother's house is probably the one place Louis has ever loved being.

And now he knows that he has his own flat and his own microwave and telly and stuff like that, but that doesn't keep him from waking up in the morning to the smell of his mother's pancakes or the sound of his sisters bounding down the hall and giggling as some kind of cruel trick his mind plays on him. It's not fun, but Louis learned to live with it because the option was always given to him to live with it.

But here behind hell's cell doors Louis isn't given the option and he's more homesick than ever.

                                                                                                      —

When Louis heads to the showers he doesn't see Harry - not that he was looking - nor does he see him when he heads back to the bunks to change. He does however spot him in the cafeteria, sitting with and enjoying his breakfast without a care in the world. Harry looks like he's so easily happy that Louis' actually jealous.

He's left on the spot after exiting the breakfast line with the decision of sitting with Harry and acting as if all was right with the world and everything was just plain casual and ordinary or walking the other direction, finding a seat elsewhere and acting as if he hadn't the slightest as to who Harry was. Just another prison stranger and inmate. Harry, you say? Harry who?

In the midst of Louis' tough decision making, unintentionally staring at the pair (Harry) as they enjoy their breakfast and almost disgustingly so each other, Harry looks up and meets Louis' gaze. His once bright smile falters a little and his eyes no longer hold the gleam of happiness they did when his attention was on Mr. Grim (as Louis likes to call him) and it makes Louis feel terrible for just under a second before he averts his gaze and brushes it all off his mind. He needn't worry about Harry nor should he feel bad, he might be in jail, but he has _rights_.

Louis doesn't know where he's going at first, simply turns to get away from Harry and any sight of him, but he spots a table with only one person sitting and decides that that's as lucky as Louis' luck here is gonna get. It's a small table and he hesitates at first, wondering if maybe it's a little too close and personal of a seat, but soon decides - after looking over the man whose lanky back is facing him - that Louis should be alright. Plus, what's prison without a scar? (Hopefully words he'll never have to repeat to his grandchildren.)

When Louis slides in opposite the lanky man he realizes it's the same man he tried to sit with the first night. Two nights ago. Wow, only that long ago? Seems like a lifetime. Louis' both put at slight ease and on edge, hoping this lanky man wasn't actually some strong man who held grudges - really it wasn't Louis' fault and the man didn't have to move when Harry told him to. Louis smiles softly.

"Hi, me again." He says, and it's a genuine smile that Louis' giving him and he can only hope that that shows in his crinkles. "Sorry 'bout the other day, that one can be quite out there, yeah? I'm Louis, by the way."

The man met Louis' eyes only briefly before they went back to his plate, spooning around the 'food' he'd been fed. He's silent for a moment. "Yeah."

Louis smiles, happy at the response he'd received, no matter how small. "So what's your name, then?"

"Sebastian." He says, eyes on the peas on his plate.

"Nice to properly meet you, Sebastian. You can call me Lou, if you want. All my friends do." Louis smiles softly, he's trying really hard to make this man, Sebastian, feel welcomed and probably better than he has in a while.

Sebastian looks up shyly, a small smile playing at his lips as he tucks his head in, trying to hide his smile. "Seb," he says, "I haven't got any friends, but you can call me it." Louis smiles.

"I-if you want, of course." He adds, looking down at his food in embarrassment.

"'Course, Seb. Now, if you don't mind I got a late start this morning so I have to go find someone to talk to about my, well about everything. I don't know much about prison yet."

Sebastian perks up at that, looking up at Louis with eager eyes. "I could come with you." He suggests, "Er, I work in the office. I file paperwork, all the not important stuff, that is. Wouldn't trust an inmate with desirableness now would they? In fact, I could probably tell you myself, my, uh, my shift doesn't start 'til noon."

Louis is beyond relieved at his words, smiling gratefully. "That would be amazing." Sebastian looks back to his plate, blushing softly as he toys with whatever food he's got left, trying not to let his smile show. Louis is endeared. 

                                                                                                      —

Sebastian shows Louis around the entire prison from the outside buildings and track to the bathrooms and board rooms inside and Louis begins to wonder if perhaps he was a tour guide before because his shy, nerdy demeanor was lost the second he began and it only comes back when he stops and remembers that he's doing this for Louis' benefit, asking him if he was moving too fast or if there were any questions. Louis simply smiled and said no, chuckling softly and he watched Sebastian shake himself out and go back to his tour guide confidence slowly. He kind of just sits there and marvels, unsure why this man is so intriguing but not trying to figure it out either, just marvels.

They finish just before lunch and he drops Louis off at the cafeteria, reasoning that he didn't usually eat lunch but he could stay and sit with Louis if he so desired, perhaps eat a vegetable or two. Louis politely declined though, saying he didn't want to mess with whatever routine Sebastian's got down already, and Sebastian looks like he's about to wave that off and sit with Louis anyway until he's called off by one of the guards. He frowns softly and apologizes, stuttering as he explains that he should probably head to work, but Louis just smiles and promises to see him later.

Sebastian brought Louis over to the cafeteria fairly early, so after Louis gets his food he chooses a table to sit at alone, not having to deal with the decision he usually has to make with a full cafeteria. Louis' about halfway finished with his plate when Harry and Grimmy stream in with the rest of the prisoners, but he doesn't notice them until Grimmy sets himself at the table in front of him, tugging Harry along despite his complaints. Louis doesn't look up, focused on his food and trying to finish already so that maybe he can go take a nap or find Sebastian and help him with his not-so-important paperwork. He does look up however when Grimmy calls his name, or, rather, twink. And it's the first time he notices that they're even there at all, which is a miracle really because Grimmy and everyone at his table was being quite loud, but then this was prison and everyone was loud.

Louis looks up at him, confused because he never expects for anyone to talk to him and no one ever does, and also quite annoyed. When he looks up and meets Grimmy's eyes they trail slowly over to Harry sitting sheepishly under the man's arm, eyes avoiding Louis'.

" _Oi_ , twink. I'm still talking to you, mate. How's the food?" Louis doesn't reply, simply goes back to eating and tries not to show that Grimmy's bothering him at all. "Ah, ignoring me are you. Well you know what happens to twinks who disobey they're higher inmates. Not taken lightly, I'll tell you." Everyone at his table snickers, staring at Louis darkly, but Louis can't see any of it because he's trying to focus all of his attention on his food so he can _get out_.

"Oi, Harry, if you care about him so much why don't you go sit with him, yeah?" Louis looks up at that and meets Harry's fleeting eyes as he hunches back over his plate. Louis doesn't hear him, but he can tell that he said " _No_ " by the smile that forms on Grimmy's face. "Good, now shut your mouth and keep eating. Need you to be well-fed for later." Harry's eyes widen and he just hunches himself over his plate even more, trying to shy away from Grimmy but he's not having any of it, roughly pulling Harry in for an uncomfortable looking kiss, Harry shocked and Grimmy staring at Louis the entire time. Finally Louis gets up, not quite hungry anymore and walks off, dropping his tray off at the bin and moving for the office. 

Harry pulls away just in time to watch Louis exit the cafeteria with his shoulders held high. Grimmy's annoyed, shoving Harry away and startling him quite well. "The hell was that, then? You're lucky you're a good blow, otherwise you'd never make it here. Eat your food, cock-up." Grimmy's words hurt Harry, but he doesn't show it, just hangs his head as he plays with his food, no longer hungry. ~~Louis was never mean to him like that, not even when he was trying to get him to get away from him, Harry just wasn't listening~~. Grimmy was just in a bad mood.

                                                                                                      —

Louis finds Sebastian, well, the front office, and is allowed in when Sebastian tells the guard that he requested his help with some things. The guards are wary, but let Louis in anyway, having had Sebastian around long enough to know he was trustworthy enough and he'd never try anything. Louis' grateful and thanks the guards as Sebastian leads him to the office in the back. It's very neatly organized despite the mess of papers on the desk and around it on the floor, but Sebastian sheepishly apologizes for the mess anyway and tries to tidy up, explaining that he was very proud of his work it's just that he wasn't expecting Louis to come around.

The time is good, it makes Louis feel less like he's in prison and more like his normal self again, just hanging with a friend, having fun. Sebastian continues his work at a leisurely pace, often getting distracted by Louis and his stupid jokes and stories, laughing hard and blushing afterward. He also reprimands Louis often for messing up a stack he had neatly organized or for reading over papers that he needed to file away. It's a good day for both of them, but when they get a break Sebastian apologizes and says that he has to make a phone call to his mum. Louis' understanding enough, and when Sebastian thanks him sheepishly Louis finds himself wondering how a guy like that could get himself into prison.

Louis' mentally thanks God that Sebastian couldn't stick with him for their break because he really has to take a shit and he's not quite sure how he would have made an excuse to leave him without feeling bad, so he makes his way to the loo happily. There are other men when he gets there, but luckily no one's occupying the only other stall with a door and Louis bolts, both because he doesn't want someone else to take it and also because he _really_ needs to go. Unluckily, though, when Louis' half way through he realizes that there isn't toilet paper, not one scrap, not even the cardboard part where the scraps _stick_ and he thinks well shit. (He also gives a small laugh, whether at the pathetic situation he's found himself in, the pathetic ironic path of his thoughts, or just the overall sense of _pathetic_ this trip to the loo brought him is undetermined.)

Louis sighs and sits on the toilet for a while more, trying to figure out what the hell he's gonna do about the literal shit on his arsehole when someone knocks on the stall door twice and drops a roll of paper over it.

"Mate," Is all the person says and Louis' a bit startled but he recognizes the hand and the voice and -

"Harry?"

He snorts. "Who else, blue eyes?" ( ~~So Louis' not the only one.~~ )

Louis' silent for a moment. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Louis doesn't really know what to do, but he's so grateful and the words get caught in his throat. He unrolls the first few pieces and shoves them in the toilet, grateful but not entirely trusting (as this and all, he assumes, prisons are quite dirty) and proceeds to cleaning himself up happily. When he's finished Harry's not there, which doesn't surprise him much but he still wants to thank him personally, like, face to face not _I'm butt naked on the toilet, so thank you_ to stall door. Doesn't seem right. When Louis gets back to their dorm to put the roll away Harry isn't there, so he sets the roll on the shelf and tells himself that he'll have to thank Harry later, heading out to find Sebastian.

                                                                                                       —

The day ends well, Seb's shift ends around three and he and Louis spend the rest of the day together in comfortable silence and mixed laughter. Sebastian's still shy, but he opens up a little more with a stutter here and there, flattered that anyone would even look his way, much less _talk_ to him and _enjoy_ his company. When comes dinner time they sit together (as anyone would have guessed), conversation flaming and it's really quite a weird thought for Louis to think he's found a _friend_ in prison but he really does think so. Dinner ends with a rain check on Louis' intent of asking Sebastian why in the _hell_ such a great guy was locked up, the two bidding each other a good night and parting with a good feeling in their chests. It's nice to have a friend again. (Not to mention dinner was also quite lovely with the awareness of _Grimmy_ taken up by someone much more important and _worth_ Louis' time.)

As Louis makes his way to the room he spots Harry just a few people ahead of him and decides, in the midst of irrational thinking via his good mood, to catch up with him, calling his name as he jogs over. Harry was talking to someone, evidently, and when he spins on his heel to face Louis in curiosity, waving his friend off as he walks along, Louis smiles in a sheepish apology.

"Sorry, didn't see the guy there." He mumbles as he catches up, squeezing his way through the burly men all around him. Harry doesn't say anything, simply gives Louis a curious look before they continue on their way. "Anyway," He continues, "Just wanted to say thanks for the rescue earlier. Literal hero of mine."

The corner of Harry's lips tilt in a small smirk, only barely visible. "Told me thanks in the loo."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well yeah but I figured saying 'thanks' from behind a stall door with shit on my ass wasn't the proper way to do it."

Harry gives a light chuckle as they approach their room. "Guess you're right." He agrees, shoving his shoes off before falling into bed, arms behind his head and eyes shut restfully. His eyebrows furrow over his closed as Louis removes his shoes carefully, thinking. "Bring it back, did you? The roll?" He opens an eye and squints over at Louis. "Was my only one."

"On the shelf." Louis says, setting his shoes away and climbing up into bed, unbuttoning his suit and getting comfortable. A guard shouts a warning for lights out in five minutes and Louis can hear Harry getting comfortable, his breaths getting heavier with sleep. It's awkward, Louis knows, especially after what he told Harry, but he's trying desperately to make it not feel awkward. He feels bad.

Turning over in his sheets the lights get shut off and there's a few moments of silence before Louis thinks of something, turning back over so he's on his back, brow furrowed. "Harry?"

He groans in response, breathing heavily.

"How'd you know it was me in the loo?" Louis hears Harry turn over, no doubt trying to get comfortable so he can end the conversation and sleep already.

"Had to wee." He mumbles.

Louis' brows furrow even further. "Then why'd you take a roll with you."

"No paper towels." He groans, progressively getting grumpier and grumpier.

Louis pauses. "Last question; how'd you know I'd need it when you gave it to me?"

Harry snorts and Louis hears him turn over again, probably onto the open side of his bunk since his voice is more clear when he speaks, but still dazed and dozy. Louis doesn't look but he imagines Harry has his face cuddled up to his sheet, hair flopping and eyes shut with the intent of blissful sleep, rather relaxed judging by the tone of his voice. "The only reason people fight to have that stall is 'cause they need to take a dump or wank. Usually wank. Figured either way you'd have needed tissues, just hoped you wouldn't 've soiled the roll. You didn't did you?"

Louis refrains himself from amending Harry's original statement of ' _dump and wank_ ' to, apparently, ' _dump and wank and blow_ ' and instead laughs lightly mumbling a small " _No_ " as he turns over in his sheets and cuddles himself in, figuring it'd be in everyone's best interest to just forget that.

After a few moments of silence Louis breathes a small " _Thanks_ " once again, shutting his eyes in sleep as Harry hums tiredly in response. 

                                                                                                       —

The next day passes by fairly well, Louis helps Sebastian out in the office and Louis and Harry aren't so awkward anymore, and progressively less so as the week goes on. Eventually Harry and Louis are better than they were before, Harry is less touchy-feely and Louis' has next to _no_ attitude, of course not counting when he's being sarcastic or witty for the sole purpose of the humor in his response. He and Harry are good, and by the end of the week it was as if Louis never told Harry off, which, Louis still hasn't apologized for. He really wants to, he just doesn't want to bring their current relationship to the risk of falling, bringing up a topic that was either seemingly forgotten or waved off for good reason. So, no. Maybe later.

Grimmy of course doesn't get any better, but Louis learns to ignore it. He's especially horrible, though, when Harry invites Louis over to eat with him at his table, Grimmy right by his side with the ugliest snarl imaginable. Louis of course declines but Harry keeps at it, reminding him subtly in the midst of their daily conversations (that grow longer and longer each passing day) that there's always a seat open for him and it's not until Sunday (where earlier in the conversation Harry conversationally mentioned that Grimmy was gonna be off doing something) that Louis agrees, requesting only that he can bring Sebastian along. Harry agrees with a smile and (out of habit that hadn't been catered to in a long time) kisses him on the cheek, pulling away and bidding him goodbye until later before heading off to wherever.

Louis' startled, but he pushes it to the side and instead makes his way to Sebastian, as has become his routine after breaks and breakfast and _everything_ , hoping to help him out again in the office and joke around. (Sebastian liked to volunteer on Sundays, usually having nothing better to do.) And, surprisingly enough, Louis' pretty happy for being in jail. I mean, wow. In the middle of his time spent with Sebastian, though, a guard comes around and asks for Louis. Confused, Louis tells Seb that he'll see him later and follows the guard down wherever he's taking him. Part of the path is vaguely familiar, but then the officer leads him down some random hallway and Louis' entirely lost.

The guard stops at a doorway and turns his back to the wall, mumbling " _Ten minutes_ " passively without meeting Louis' eyes. He's confused for a moment, but then Louis turns to the open room and sees people talking across tables. Some happy, some sad, some excited - many different emotions being expressed as he scans the room unknowingly. His heart stops, though, when his eyes land upon a certain blonde haired boy, standing and chewing his nails as another man sits next to him. Louis' about to combust or something, anything to get Niall's attention from where he's standing frozen on the spot, but the brown headed mate next to him beats Louis to it. Getting Niall's attention, that is, not combustion. He tugs on Niall's shirt and by the way Niall's entire demeanor changes Louis imagines this must be Liam, and Niall's probably told him lots about Louis which is why he knows that that's him. Or maybe it's the fact the he's the only inmate standing frozen and alone with his eyes glued on Niall and Niall's the only visitor with no one to visit, but Louis likes to be conceited.

It's something that Louis will not ever admit to, but he did tear up a bit when he saw his friend across the room in the _flesh_. The minute Niall moved it was as if Louis was out of control of his movements, reacting on a limb and bolting for the blond lad, engulfing him in the biggest, warmest hug of the century before a guard called for them to quit it. The guard was beginning to get agitated with the two by the time the two pulled away, smiles reaching their eyes and joyful tears in their eyes. Really, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in five years. When they sit down Liam introduces himself, shakes Louis' hand, and kisses Niall on the temple, leaving with a pout and the excuse of having to meet the warden - er, his friend - for a bit about some court thing or another. It doesn't faze either of the two really (other than the persistent pout and puppy eyes Niall gives Liam as he departs), both hyped up on happy vibes and widened smiles. 

They catch up and Niall's a complete gossip - as he always is - and apparently a lot can happen in one week. Or maybe it just seems that way to Louis because for once in his life he's out of the loop. Louis listens intently as Niall babbles on about the play, Liam, the play, and Liam, and, you know, theplayandliam. Louis' only half listening (daydreaming about leaving prison already so he can experience these things first hand rather than being  _told_ second-handedly) when Niall speaks to him directly.

"Hey, there happen to be any American prisoners back there I can talk to? Really would be a big help to my part."

Louis gives him an incredulous look. "This is  _England_ , Niall. And prison no less, not the world trade center."

By the look on his face, Niall gets offended. "Oi, prison is the great equalizer you fuck-face."

" _Language._ " One of the guards says, threatening to remove Niall, and if his face was red before then it's a whole other color now, deeper than it was before as he shrinks back and hangs his head a bit, not meeting the guards eyes as he apologizes. Once he's sure the guard's no longer giving him the death stare, Niall leans over the table in a whisper to Louis. 

"It's just - I need the genuine article if I want this role. Help a mate out."

Louis rolls his eyes. "If prison's the great equalizer, Niall, then how am I supposed to know if anyone here's American." Just then the guard calls for final goodbye's and that the time is up, and before Louis can say anything more Niall's rolling his eyes and wrapping Louis up in a hug, telling him to take care and that he'll see him soon.

"Least ask your boyfriend." He says as they pull away, and it takes Louis a moment to realize - a moment too late - that he's talking about Harry and this time when Louis looks back as he's being led away he doesn't see a teary-eyed Niall, just a smirking one, laughing uncontrollably as he finds Liam. Yeah, fuck him.

                                                                                                       —

When Louis makes it back to the front office Sebastian picks up his things and bids everyone goodbye, walking out and explaining to Louis that he never usually stays longer than a bit past lunch but didn't want to leave Louis lost and Louis is extremely warmed at that. They go out to the courtyard and walk around a bit and sit and talk and tell jokes and stupid stuff like that for the next hour or so. Louis tells Sebastian about Niall and Sebastian tells Louis about his brother whose relationship he had with him was quite like his and Niall's. Louis doesn't ask for any further explanation, nor does he bring up the fact that Sebastian is talking about his brother in the past tense, but just enjoys the time with him and soon it's dinner time and, Louis hates to admit it, but he's quite excited. 

Louis begins looking around for Harry as soon as they reach the cafeteria, and he's a bit put off when he doesn't see him, but figures that he's probably just not there yet and gets his food. Louis' extremely put off when he and Sebastian take a seat and the entire cafeteria's full except for Harry, hell, Louis even sees  _Grimmy._ Of course Louis knows something's up when he meets his eyes, smirking over at him as he entertains a celery stick at his lips, a gross look in his eye that Louis can't quite figure out. Louis ignores it though and averts his gaze, putting it off as just another ugly look he's grown quite used to already. Louis' entire dinner is put off and he's trying really hard to be polite and listen to Sebastian as he talks to him, but his heart is sunk and he's just really confused. Really sore. He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel or if he  _should_ be feeling anything or why he ever put so much emotion into and  _inmate_ in  _prison._

Eventually Louis has to excuse himself, apologizing to Sebastian for being so rude and explaining that he wasn't feeling well, had a lot on his mind. Sebastian could tell, though, and bids Louis off understandably, telling him he's always there if he needs anything. Louis smiles gratefully, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He just really needs to find Harry. Or get to bed. Whichever comes first.

As it turns out, finding Harry comes first. Louis ventures to the toilets and the weight room before he decides that the situation is near hopeless (seeing as he knew nothing about this prison, much less the areas of it) and heads back to their room. Evidently enough, when Louis makes it back Harry's sitting there in the corner by their beds, sucking around a spoon of pudding. 

"Harry?" He's a bit startled when Louis calls his name, fazed out and not paying attention, but Louis can tell he was crying by his bloodshot, puffy eyes. Louis ventures in carefully and takes a seat next to him quietly. "You weren't at dinner, I was worried.." Louis trails off when Harry looks up at him with watery eyes, desperate and helpless. It hurts Louis' heart when he sees it, and really he feels quite bad. 

"Harry, no, I'm sorry I didn't - here, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay." Harry's laying his head in Louis' side, crying softly. Louis' wraps his arms around him awkwardly at first, but soon relaxes around Harry and soothes him, petting his hair softly and cooing quiet reassurances to him. Louis' never been an expert at emotions, but he has enough sisters a divorced mum to know  _something_ about getting people up again, getting their minds off the terrible. So once Harry's calmed down a bit and his crying's been reduced to sniffles, his face pulled out from Louis' jumpsuit, Louis tells him a story. _  
_

"Hey, Harry? Did I ever tell you the story 'bout _why_ I sped away after Tesco's? Like, how I got into prison?" Harry shakes his head silently, sniffling and cuddling himself more comfortably on Louis' shoulder as he relays the events. "It's quite embarrassing actually.."

As Louis tells the story for the next twenty or so minutes, Harry's laughing quite animatedly and Louis' feeding both him and himself pudding, admitting to Harry that he actually quite liked pudding very much, simply rejected Harry's offers in spite. Harry laughs especially hard when Louis tells him of his accident in the bathroom, blushing with red cheeks as he tells him of the _very_ bad case of diarrhea he'd had that day - which is why he desperately needed the wipes. (Louis blames it on the Thai food he'd eaten the night before.)

Once they've both calmed down from the fit of giggles Louis' story brought them, Harry's brows furrow only slightly as he looks up at Louis, happier than he was before. "Louis, why'd you get the massager, then?"

Louis gives a sheepish smile, not meeting Harry's eyes. "Was my mum's birthday." The bark of laughter Harry lets out directs Louis' gaze back to him though, giggling a bit himself at the irony of it all. It's silent for a few moments after their laughter dies down once again and Harry sits up a bit, straightening himself out.

"I- uh. My mum, she called me today and, well, yeah." Louis almost tells Harry to stop, that he doesn't have to tell him why he was crying today or anything, but Harry looks a bit like he really needs to get it all out already and Louis' not going to stop him. He looks up at him, listening intently. "Was a bit tough, cried on me, she did. Told me I'd no reason to be in here. It was just a bit hard, you know?" Harry looks over at Louis briefly and he nods back at him because, yeah, he does get it. Harry's gaze quickly flicks away and his brows furrow over his lids in the way people scrunch their brows when they recall past, unpleasant events. 

"Went to talk to Grimmy about it, I was really messed up, like, emotionally at that point and, well, I walked in a looked up and there he was and there  _he_ was. It's stupid, I know. Nothing I should have cried over, but it was kinda just the straw that broke the camel's back, you know? It's just, I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry."

Louis sighs and sets the pudding cup to the side, leaning over to Harry. "Yeah, I get it. It's alright." A few moments of silence pass by (other than the distant sound of bustling bodies) before Louis speaks up again, Harry still not meeting his gaze. "Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking, and - you don't have to answer of course, it's just that.. why do you hang around Grimmy so much. Like, why does he mean so much to you?" And, shit, that's not what Louis meant, not at all. He was just - he was  _trying_ to ask why it was Grimmy could hurt him so easily and,  _fuck._ _  
_

Harry looks over at Louis silently. "Fuck, shit, I didn't- don't answer that. I'll totally understand if you never talk to me again, I-" Louis cuts himself off, looking up at Harry with apologetic eyes, almost helplessly.

Harry huffs a small laugh before speaking up again. "He was the only person who was there for me when I first got in - my mum was really sick, too. It was a really tough time for me, and Grimmy, he was just  _there_. I don't know. We just got on." Harry pauses, giving a smirk as he gives Louis a sideways. "The sex wasn't bad, either." He says, and the way Louis reacts makes him laugh, tackling Louis over and reaching for the pudding he'd tried to hide earlier. After that they eat pudding together (Harry had an extra cup) and exchange jokes and funny stories and Harry's really,  _really_ lame but he's also very,  _very_ charming. Harry's still sniffling a bit from the tears he'd had earlier as he listens to Louis talk about his family; his sisters (whom he adores), his mum (who he looks up to) and so on until Harry's absolutely endeared, zoned in on  _Louis_. 

Louis' just finished yet another story about his sisters when Harry speaks up again, eyes wide and innocent looking. (They take Louis back to the first night when he considered giving Harry a chance, when he made his heart flutter before he made his blood boil.) "Hey, Lou?" He asks, wide-eyed as he licks over his lips.

There's the faint traces of a smile on Louis' lips as he replies to Harry, concerned and hot, his heart fluttering in his chest at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"D'you remember, the first night you were here, you know how I kissed you?"

Louis' heart stops, just for a moment, frozen and wide-eyed. "Er - yeah." Truthfully, Louis had forgotten all about it until Harry brought it up again. 

"Can I do it again?" Louis' shocked and very nearly tells Harry no, but he's looking at him with such vulnerable eyes, such hurt, that Louis simply cannot tell him  _no_.

Louis sighs exasperatedly, frustrated and resigned. He looks up at Harry uneasily. "Uh, sure." And Louis doesn't even have a second more to add to his statement before Harry's lips crash onto his. And, it's different this time. Louis gets to feel everything that he didn't feel the first time. The warmth, the wetness, the pillowy softness of his lips, the comfort - and all because Louis was in denial. Because he was a prick. Louis kisses back, but only barely, and then the guard calls for lights out and Harry pulls away, lips pink and shining and panting softly, looking Louis in the eye. Louis' looking back and when the lights go out he can still see Harry's beautiful, wide, green eyes staring at him, the moonlight contouring over his features. Louis doesn't say anything and it's silent for a few breaths before Harry speaks up.

"Will you - will you sleep with me?" And Harry's eyes are  _still so god damn wide and Louis just can't tell him no_ , so he doesn't say anything. Nods silently with wide eyes himself as Harry stands and helps him up and into his bed. Harry reaches into Louis' bunk and pulls down his sheet because he knows, apparently, somehow, that Louis' a total blanket hog, smiling and somehow making this all less awkward as he lays in behind Louis, cuddling himself in as he eyes flutter shut. It's all very endearing but also very surreal. Louis doesn't even know what's happening anymore.

"Won't mind if you hog both sheets," Harry notes with his eyes shut, yawning as he cuddles the sheet up to his chin. "Always thought blanket hogs were quite cute to wake up to in the morning." And just like that he's out. Further into sleep than Louis could ever wish to be in. And, as he huffs a resigned sigh, laying down and cuddling himself (not too deeply) in Harry's warmth because, why not, he realizes, well -

It's something that Louis' never experienced before, like before this he'd been doing love all wrong. (Whatever that meant.)  _ ~~Friends love each other too, okay?~~_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD
> 
> I was in the middle of a move and hadn't had enough time to finish updating this in time to have it posted off queue and I apologize a million times over, I am so deeply, _truly_ sorry. Updates from now on **should not** take as long, and if they do please feel free to comment or message me privately!! Sometimes I get lazy and knowing that I'm aggravating you with the wait will help keep me updating!!
> 
> In other news;  
>  **STORIES POSTED WHILE ON LEAVE OF ABSENCE** (in order):
> 
> [Stuck In Heaven With The Devil In You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2093634) (smut, oneshot)
> 
> [Days End, My Darling ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2195292) (divorce, non-smut)
> 
> [Break The Chains That Bind You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2270670) (shy!L, HS AU, fic [chapters], smut [upcoming]) - not my best work!!!!
> 
>  


End file.
